Davy Jones' Locker
by Vermilion Mavis
Summary: Sail ho! Sunny-go is stranded in a Calm zone in a New World, and with nary a breeze of wind, and a cola to get her going, she's convicted to fate of waiting for a rescue. Such a rescue comes from the mysterious ship, led by a young girl with a codename Black Rose. Together, they embark on the adventure. Haul wind, freebooters!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Sail ho!**

**_Somewhere in a New World_**

Waves were wild, breaking the shores of the unknown island. The weather in the New World was always like this, unpredictable, wild. Literally, you could see the snow falling from the sky only to be replaced by sun in the next moment. Storms like this were actually time when the weather behaved like weather should.

Island itself wasn't a big one. It was a large forest with a silver shore all around it, and to somebody who watched it from outside nothing looked suspicious. Actually, many wanderers and pirates evaded the place, cause it looked deserted, and even while one of three Log Pose needles pointed towards it, many actually chose to risk and sail forward.

Now, one light was visible, shining through the thick trees. It moved fast, passing behind trees, a shining light which looked like it was playing hide and seek. A smile like ringing of bells was heard, and the song which sounded like laugh of a child. It was a fairy.

* * *

><p>Bright and sunny day peacefully landed down the surface of the sea which was still, really still. Actually, it was too still. For some reason, water drift wasn't moving at all, and the sea was like a huge mirror, reflecting the skies and the clouds slowly rolling in the sky. One lonely ship was seen, floating in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Thousand Sunny was floating, just like that, not budging a single inch from the place where it was. Yelling was heard from the ship, and obviously crew was in a terror.

„Franky, can't you use Coup the Burst to move from here?"

Nami was out of her mind in fear. Palms on the top of her head, she walked here and there over the grass in the middle of a ship.

„This peaceful weather is best for the tea, if I might say. Without the wind, I can feel incense of green tea leaves slowly filling up my nose. Altough I have no nose! Yohohohoo!"

„Brook, stop joking! This is serious!" Nami gave him a hard hit in the head, causing it to twist under weird angle.

„Nami, you're too cruel!"

„Oh, Nami, Cola canisters are super-empty! I can't fill them up before we move to the next island!"

Franky appeared from the lower deck, holding a screwdriver in his hand. His hair looked strange, forming two horns and he wore a yellow tank-top.

„_Yo, guys! I can see the island in the distance!" _ Zoro's voice was heard over the speakers on the top of the mast, where he usually was when they traveled, training in the cabin.

„Ooooh, island!" Luffy suddenly awakened from his half-asleep state, jumping on the feet, and then stretching his arms to grab the top of the main mast, climbing up.

„Luffy, can you see something?" Usopp asked, putting the fishing rod down. He was just fishing with Chopper, who barely held the rod cause of his warmth sensitivity.

„There are lots, and lots of trees! Bet there are animals to hunt there! Sanji, will you cook me one?!"

„You will have to manage how to get there first, captain." Sanji appeared from the kitchen, still holding a pan in his hand.

„Easy as pie, sheesheeshee!"

Luffy jumped down, stretching his arms.

„Gomu gomu no paddle!" he yelled, turning his hands into giant paddles, moving in circular motion and Sunny-go started moving, but suddenly it stopped.

„Luffy, you idiot!" Nami hit him hard, cause now he was laying on his stomach in the middle of a ship, exhausted cause the sea water obviously never worked well with Devil's Fruit.

„As expected from Luffy." Robin smiled, raising her eyes from the book.

„Robin... can you turn your hands into paddles?" Luffy asked.

„Luffy, same thing would happen to me."

„Then what will we do? Will we stay like this forever?!" Usopp panicked.

„There's no point in moaning about it, Usopp. Nami-san, Robin-chan, I've made a tea~ ^_^ You louts came here, the dinner is ready! We will think about the plan with the full stomachs." Sanji said, joining them on the deck.

Sitting in the dining room, all of them were unusually quiet. Even Luffy, who never stopped talking, and Usopp who was rougly the same, taciturnly sat down, thinking about the situation and how to solve it. Food was already done, mostly by Luffy.

„We can only wait. Since our fuel is dried up, we can't even turn the paddles on." Zoro remarked on the hopeless situation.

„But we have to move! We still have to reach Whole Cake Island. What if Big Mom launches an attack on Fishman Island while we loither like this?!" Nami was really nervous, thinking about Jinbe, Hacchin and everybody else.

„Then I'm going to kick her ass!" Luffy clenched his fist, with his irises shrinking in an angry glare.

„From Sunny?"

Luffy wanted to say something, but he just silently nodded, looking a bit down.

„Cheer up, _minna-san! _I have just the right thing to get the atmosphere up!" Brook mused, taking his violin out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Near the Calm zone<em>**

„All hands hoay! Get up here, you landlubbers! There's a boat inbound!"

Black Rose yelled, standing in front of her ship, Black Zeira. It was a huge pirate warship, with a dragon skull decoration in the front. Cannons were visible all around the haul, with a largest one protruding from the opened dragon mouth. Three masts, with the main being largest, had a big sails with Jolly Roger. It had a long, blond wavy hair and a black rose eyepatch over one eye. Pirate flag with same Jolly Roger flew on the air. It looked like her, cause she also wore a black dress, with a black rose eyepatch and long, blond wavy hair.

„Ooh, Rose, you're right!"

There, beneath the Jolly Roger, stood a man in a long, black trenchoat, having a long black hair with a black top-hat and aloof look in his eyes, fixed on something afar. After yelling he hugged the mast and sliding down, he hit the deck with a butt and let a loud yell.

„Far Horizon, you're the same klutz as ever."

Two girls appeared now. One had a long, red hair with a navy blue coat over her naked body and tight pants with a knee high boots. On her waist there was a long scimitar, and she sported a small scar over one of the eyes. Other one had a pair of glasses, long blond hair tied in a ponytail, pants and a dark untucked smart shirt, and she stood close to the first one.

„Cutting Queen, Blood Rum, you two're here! Good!"

„Maybe it's better for Rum to be at home, helping her mother. Hmph." Old man appeared, with a tired look on his face, grabbing a mast with both of his muscular hands.

„Maybe it's better if you stop telling me what to do." One with the blond hair, Rum, said.

„Hmph, do as you want."

Black Rose jumped down from the dragon decoration, standing between them to stop the fight which was obviously very close.

„Blood Rum, Dead Helm, please stop fighting. We're soon getting to the island. Who knows how much treasure we can find there?! Isn't it exciting?"

Her eye glimmered, and she looked at one and the other, moving her head fast.

„And there's a ship there, too. If we can loot it, we can maybe get rich even before the island." Far Horizon said, leaning to the mast.

„Oi, let's not jump to the conclusions. We do not know how strong they are." Queen said, going through her hair with the fingers.

„I say we kill them and pillage their ship. Why not?" Blood Rum suddenly got a sadistic look in her eyes.

„Rum-chan!" Queen got horrified, like always, by her sadistic, careless nature.

„I'm just joking!"

„No, you're not." Horizon, Queen and Helm said at the same time.

„Those bucaneers are just standing there. Let me check something."

Black Rose jumped back to the dragon head, and then her eye widened in disbelief as she noticed something, and she let a loud sigh of surprise.

„Shiver me timbers! It's a Calm Zone! Cockswain, turn the helm around, double time!"

Cockswain, which is a term for a helmsman, turned the helm around and the ship started steering.

„Captain, I'm terribly sorry for being impudent, but somebody is waving to us from the ship. It looks like they need a help." Far Horizon said, standing next to Rose.

„Horizon, what can you see?"

For a moment, it looked like his pupils and irises started changing as he stared to the distance, almost as if something moved inside of them.

„They are definitively waving. There's a guy with a green hair standing next to them, looking unsatisfied, and there's a guy with a funny white hat and a pants with suspenders. Also, there is a orange haired girl and a guy with a straw hat."

„Blimey! Straw hat? Are you sure?"

„Hundred percent."

„Rum, bring me those wanted posters from the interrogation room!"

„Yeah, there is no mistake. He is one of the rookies from the eleven supernovas, one of the Worst Generation, one who took Joker down and threw the New World underground into chaos. Straw Hat Luffy. Mateys, man the oars! We will help them!"

* * *

><p><em>Straw Hat Crew is stuck in the Calm zone, with nary a whisper of wind to get them moving. <em>

__Now, mysterious crew led by a young girl with a codename Black Rose decides to help them. Who is she?__

__And what's the strange island seen in the distance? __

**__Next Chapter: Bucaneers collide__**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bucaneers collide!**

_Floating amidst the sea, Black Rose crew saw a ship sailing in the distance. At a closer look, it's obvious. That is Thousand Sunny, Straw Hat Pirate crew ship! What is going to happen between two crews now?_

„Look, Luffy, they are coming!" Usopp grabbed the bow with his palm, using other to put his goggles on.

„Oi! People! We're here!"

Luffy yelled, waving his hands, jumping up and down on the middle deck. They've been like this for a three days already, not being able to move and if any ship with the oars was to come, they would definitively be able to pull them out.

„I think they can already see it." Nami was kinda nervous, walking around.

Big warship which they saw on the horizon was getting bigger and bigger, slowly moving with the furled sails, with two long, huge oars paddling in the large circles. The dragon shaped ornament on the bowsprit was already visible, and Luffy grabbed telescope spyglass which Usopp took out from his pouch, suddenly changing his expression, with a gleaming eyes.

„Ooooh, cool! They have a huuuuge dragon head on the ship!"

„Let me see it, Luffy!" Nami took a spyglass, looking for herself but her expression became kind of worried.

„Nami, what's wrong?" Franky asked, getting closer to them.

„Their cannons just came out!"

Her facial expression suddenly became a lot worried.

„Let them come! I'm going to kick their asses!" Luffy was hiped.

„Rum-chan, stop it! We can't disobey Captain's orders!"

Cutting Queen stood in the middle of the long gun deck, watching Blood Rum who ran around, pushing the big cannons out.

„Come on, Queen, it will be fun! Besides, they are probably filthy rich and we're pirates!"

„No means no!" suddenly, Queen's face changed and she grabbed Rum, pressing her to the wall. Rum's face suddenly blushed.

„You like it rough, eh?"

„N-no! This is not what I meant, you idiot!" Queen dropped Rum down, and she fixed her smart shirt, looking at her with foxy and conniving expression.

„Oh, didn't you? We're alone here, you know?"

„This doesn't mean anything! We're at a sea! There's ship inbound! We don't have time to..."

„Shaddup, Queen." Rum said, pulling her close to herself, kissing her lips.

Suddenly, they've heard somebody coming down the wooden staircase and they quickly pulled back from each other.

„Oh, you two are here. Captain was looking for you. She's pretty angry tho."

It was Far Horizon, and his face looked a bit worried.

„Told you. Idiot." Queen said, walking up the staircase.

„She asked for both of you, Queen."

„Crap."

They've reached the main deck, and there was only Black Rose there, with an angry glare in her usually cheerfull eye. Far Horizon excused himself, going in the lower decks to man the oars along with Dead Helm.

„You scallywags! Hopeless dopeys! What's wrong with two of you?! Pulling the cannons like that?! I've just seen the big lion on their bowsprit opening the mouth, with a huuge cannon protruding out! Are you two insane?"

They've never seen her angry like this. There were times when she was angry, and those times were very rare.

„We're terribly sorry, Captain." Queen bowed down. Rum just whistled, turning around.

„Rum!"

„Hai, captain!" she bowed down, hitting the deck with her forehead.

„We don't need more enemies on this sea. Especially not them. Do ya'll want to end up in Davy Jones' Locker? They're tough!"

Suddenly, Far Horizon appeared on the deck, with a horrified look on his face.

„Captain! Sea current suddenly started moving! Their ship is moving, and it's on the way here. It seems their cannon is still out!"

„That settles it, cap'n! I'm firing cannon!" Blood Rum sprinted towards the armory behind the bowsprit, where their biggest cannon, Dragon's Roar, was.

„I'll make you walk the plank, y'scallywag! I'm honest! Stop it!"

Black Rose suddenly grew angry again, trying to stop her.

„You moron! Stop it!" Queen tried to stop her, but look in her eyes was full of weird, sadistic resolve.

„Imma firin my lazer!" she yelled, lighting the wick up.

„Now she's done it!" Queen, Horizon and Rose yelled in unison, standing with the horrified look on their faces, their jaws dropped and eyes popping out in terror.

Hissing sound of lit wick was heard, and nobody could extinguish it any longer. Suddenly, cannon exploded with a bang so loud that they fell on their butts, and huge cannonball flew towards Sunny Go, far away in the distance.

„They've fired the cannon! Don't worry, I'll settle this!"

Usopp grabbed little green ball from his belt, putting it into his huge pachinko. Opening the hole on his belt, he took one of the little, green balls out.

„Midori boshi: Sargasso!" he yelled, and as he fired the shot out it turned into net made from resilient seaweed. As it collided with cannonball, it exploded in the air, and the impact was so hard that it pushed Sunny-go backwards.

„Nice one, Usopp!"

„Franky, move the ship closer! I'm going to kick those guys' asses!"

„Roger that, Luffy!"

Sunny-go went closer, and suddenly it was next to the huge warship. It was twice as big as Sunny, and they could see the small crew on the main deck.

„You idiots! Why are you attacking my nakama?! I'm going to kick your asses!" Luffy flustered, clenching his fists towards little girl in a black dress.

„Erm, it was a misunderstanding! You see, we have an idiot on the ship! She shot the cannon!"

Girl with a red hair and navy blue coat waved her hands in front of herself.

„Yeah, that's what everybody says." Suddenly Zoro joined the fray.

„Erm, she's really honest! It was that girls fault! You can take her, so please leave us alone!"

Guy with a top hat said, with a horrified look on his face.

„Horizon, stop it! Queen, it's alright. Yo, bucaneers. Listen to me. We're horribly sorry for this misunderstanding. We'll leave you and sail forward! But... if you decide to attack my ship I will fight back!"

„I believe I can speak for myself."

Suddenly, Rum joined the conversation too.

„Speak, but be fast!" Nami yelled back.

„We're pirates! Sailing the seas, we plunder the ships we find along the way, adventuring on the islands, finding the treasures! On my pride as a pirate, I will not hide from what I've done! If we defeat you, we take your riches and move away! If you win, it will be like nothing happened at all!"

„BLOOD RUM!" everybody yelled.

„Hmph, that stupid girl! She never learns!" Dead Helm jumped on the upper deck.

„That's what I like to hear! Bring it on! I'll cut you in half!" Zoro yelled, drawing his two katanas out.

„Shiver me timbers, Rum! You're going to dance the hempen jig! I'm going to make you walk the plank!" Black Rose flustered, waving her hands around.

„Sure, sure, chibi." Rum took the battle stance, giving her a bump on the forehead.

„Eh, it seems like I'll have to put Sally to a good use again." Far Horizon grabbed the peculiar looking crossbow, and a large purse, hanging it around his body.

„Bring it on!" Cutting Queen assumed a battle pose.

Two ships were about to have an all out fight.

* * *

><p><em>Disobeying her captain's orders, with a hinge of passion and sheer madness, Rum fires the cannon!<em>

_Blast burns with the passion, and now two crews clash on the sea._

_What will the outcome be? Will both of them end up in Davy Jones' Locker?_

**_Next chapter: Batten down the hatches!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batten down the hatches!**

_Due to Rum's rash behavior, two pirate crews have collided with each other. What will outcome of fight be in the end?  
><em>

Keels of the two ships collided with each other, and suddenly, everything became a blurry mess, in a fight of two crews which weren't even meant to fight, but still did due to the Rum's rash behavior.

„Mode: Black Fairy!"

Black Rose yelled, and suddenly her back grew a large set of wings, colorful like a morning sunrise, and her black dress elongated.

„Ooooh, awesomee!" Luffy yelled, jumping in place.

„Luffy, now it's not the time for admiring!"

„Oh, you're right! I have to bust your ass! Gomu gomu no pistol!" he yelled, after his body became reddish in color, evaporating with a white steam. As his fist collided, it hit an empty space and suddenly, she appeared behind him.

„Fairy glitter!" she yelled, afterwards hitting him with a huge blast of energy, sending him flying.

„She's strong! Be careful, Luffy!" Zoro yelled, holding two katanas against Cutting Queen, which stood in front of him cladded in steel armor, with two long swords.

„I'll help you, Queen!" Rum yelled.

„I'm your enemy!" Nami put her Clima Tact between them, a long blue pipe with peculiar looking spheres alongside.

On the other side, Usopp tried to attack Far Horizon, but both of them evaded each other's clever traps.

„Hissatsu, midoriboshi: Devil!" he yelled, and suddenly man eating plants sprouted from everywhere.

„Clever! But not clever enough! Sure killing bolt: Rain!"

Suddenly rain of bolts appeared, pelting the plants down and they started burning. Far Horizon appeared behind the Usopp, kicking him between the legs.

„Oi... you play dirty..!" Usopp squealed in pain.

„I'm a pirate! Sure killing bolt – Aura of pain!"

Far Horizon grabbed the bolt with a round top and as it collided with Usopp he started screaming in pain as whole of his body got enveloped by electricity.

„Usopp!" Nami turned around.

„You're slow, girl!" Rum yelled, enveloping Nami around the mouth with the hand which suddenly became reddish liquid. She held her like that, but Nami smashed her in the stomach with Clima Tact. Rum bent over a bit and Nami took a step back.

„Oh, what an interesting Devil's fruit! Your body can become rum! Sorry, but I'm naturally resistant to alcohol!"

„You bastard, what are you doing to Nami-san!" Sanji yelled, and suddenly he kicked her in the chest and Rum wasn't able to dodge the hit.

„Mister, it seems like you're also, dead." On the other side, Brook elegantly walked towards Dead Helm who looked in him, holding a huge staff in his hand.

„Hmph, brave words from skeleton. Let's see how your bones shatter under might of my indomitable staff!"

Huge staff suddenly went black, and he turned around, trying to hit Brook, who suddenly appeared behind, sheathing his sword cane back.

„It's too late. You've already been cut. Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!"

„Hmph! Like your cut can do anything to my dead body!"

Numerous cuts appeared on Helm's body, but he stood even as his flesh got torn off in many places.

„Oh! This is interesting!" Brook mused.

„Guys, I hate to break this down to you, but I..." Far Horizon started.

„Ghk... Like I will lose like that... Kayaku boshi!" Usopp snarled, hitting Horizon in the back with explosion which sent him flying, because his attention suddenly shifted towards something on the horizont. As he flew, Usopp's face suddenly changed.

„People, people! Stop fighting! Please!" Usopp yelled.

„Oh, what's wrong, Usopp?"

Chopper was just ready to transform into one of his various fighting shapes.

„There is dozen of Navy Warships around! They plan to take us out when we're weakened!"

„Are you sure, Usopp?!" Nami yelled, summoning one of her clouds.

„Yes! I can sense them! Please, Luffy, stop this fight!"

„Usopp, they've attacked us!"

Luffy yelled,evading another Fairy Glitter, reaching to hit Black Rose.

„You can feel it too, right?!"

Luffy suddenly realized what Usopp meant. All around them, hidden in the fog, were dozen of warships, ready to attack them on command.

„Guys,stop it! Stop the fight!" Luffy suddenly got worried.

„Oi, Luffy, what's wrong?!" Zoro blocked one of the attacks.

„Navy Warships! They are everywhere around!"

„Those idiots! They probably lay in wait until we're weakened!"

Sanji was angry.

Black Rose stopped, switching back into her original form.

„Long nosed scallywag is right! We're surrounded!"

Luffy snarled, and then he yelled for everybody to stop fighting. Crossing arms with a serious look on his face, he picked the nose and then he yelled.

„Until this matter is settled, we are allies!"

„Oh, Luffy learned what being an ally means!" Robin smiled a bit.

„So, everybody is welcome to a meal when we defeat them!"

„Luffy!"

* * *

><p><em>One by one, fights are fought on the pirate ships only to abruptly stop.<em>

_Navy warships appear all along the coast. _

**_Next chapter: Meet the crew_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet the Crew**

_Seeing the ships in the distance, both crews have decided to have a head on fight. _

* * *

><p>Fight between Navy and two pirate ships went for a whole night and the next day. In the end, Navy was crushed into pieces and then, huge storm brewed. Wrath from Heavens showered down from the clouds, making the sea to look like a giant boiling kettle.<p>

Somewhere around the noon, waves apeared. Monstrous, white headed fiends like something from Hokusai's works trashed and threw two ships around. Even with Nami's lead over both, in the end Black Zeira and Sunny-go stranded on the unknown island which Luffy saw yesterday.

„Man, I'm beaten!" Blood Rum laid on the silver beach, watching the clouds slowly rolling.

„Sheesh, those waves were something, Hogy."

Cutting Queen sat next to her. You all might wonder, who is Hogy?

Blood Rum is actually only a codename. Her full name is Hogy D. Bathory. She was found by Black Rose, on the Flying Dutchman, cursed ship which sailed the seas around the world, along with her father, Father D. Bathory, who goes by a codename Dead Helm. Lost their crew, Father and Hogy were accepted into crew because of Black Rose's kindness.

„You bet, Erza."

No, no! Not that Erza! You might have noticed something but God, this is One Piece fanfic, right?! Her full name is Erza Bloodborn, and three years ago she was a slave to the Lord who used women for his own pleasure. Being saved by Rose, she gladly serves her.

„Piggy-back ride! Ahoy, mateys!"

Far Horizon sprinted behind them, with Black Rose on his back who hollered in enjoyment with outstretched hands.

„Hmph, brats."

Father said, looking at them with a disapproval and frow on his thick eyebrows.

„Mavis, shouldn't we stop to watch the waves now?"

Horizon asked, panting.

„Hmh. Don't be a scallywag. I still haven't had my fun, Georgie."

Far Horizon is the first person in Rose's crew. His real name is George, and he's a sharpshooter and scout for the crew. Two of them are very close, but both refuse to acknowledge it.

And at last, we have a captain. Her name is Mavis D. Rose, and she's a pirate woman who had a dream of finding Fairies. She founded a crew four years ago, sailing the seas in the hijacked Navy warship, which she renamed in Black Zeira.

„Oi, people! You're there!"

Luffy walked down the beach, waving with his hands.

„Hmph, annoying brat." Father murmured.

„What's wrong with this guy?" Luffy asked, with a dumb and confused look on his face.

„Let the geezer be. He's always like this. Whaddup, Luffy-kun?" Hogy stood up.

„There's a huuuuge campfire there! Sanji is making food! Come!"

„Stop, bucaneer!" Mavis yelled.

„Eh?"

„We're not the enemies any longer?"

„Are you an idiot? Of course not! We've kicked those guys asses together! We're friends! Sheesheeshee!"

Luffy grinned, with his happy, wide smile.

* * *

><p>„Oi, Sanji, people! I've brought those guys here!"<p>

„Oh, Luffy!" Robin helped keeping the fire lit as she read some book, with her hands which sprouted from the firewood pile to the fire, because of her Hana Hana no mi Devil's Fruit. From time to time, hands threw the firewood in the burning flames.

„That guy brought the stragglers again. What a pain."

Zoro snarled, taking a sip of a sake.

„Are you guys hurt?" Chopper ran closer to them, with his tiny steps, only to encounter surprise attack from three woman which squealed together, with blushed faces.

„It's so CUTE!" Mavis, Erza and Hogy yelled at the same time.

„Eeeh?! Guys! Stop it! I'm a pirate!"

„Ahh, I'm going to faint! Now it claims to be a pirate!" Erza grabbed her forehead, pretending to fall down.

Nami kneeled next to Chopper.

„This is Chopper! He's our crew's doctor! Chopper's been a great help to us, and he's a real man!"

„Saying that won't make me happy, you bastard!"

Chopper danced with blushing cheeks.

„I can't stand it anymore! This is too much!" All three of them yelled at the same time, falling on their backs with dizzy eyes.

* * *

><p>„So, your crew is called Black Rose Crew, and it's lead by a girl?! Interesting!"<p>

Luffy smiled, chewing on a huge piece of meat.

„Yeah! Me name is Black Rose! Thissis my crew!"

Rose was already tipsy. Her cheeks blushed, she waved back and forth, raising her mug high.

„I bet even this little girl can drink more than you, crappy swordsman."

Sanji provoked Zoro.

„Looking to start something, perverted cook?!"

„If you're so tough, challenge her to a drink fight!"

„She's not worth the hassle."

„Oh, a drink fight? Imma be her champion!" Hogy stood in front.

„Ooh, you wish to challenge me? This will be interesting." Zoro smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Hogy challenged Zoro to a drinking fight.<em>

_Locked in their quarrel, both crews failed to realize that something dark is happening on the island._

_**Next chapter: Yo-ho-ho and the bottle of rum!**  
><em>


	5. Yo ho ho and the bottle of rum!

**Yo-ho-ho and the bottle of rum!**

_Zoro, drinking a sake, was provoked by Sanji into accepting a challenge. What will crappy swordsman do? I mean, what will Zoro do?_

„So, you wish to challenge me? This will be interesting!" Zoro smirked, taking another cup of sake, drinking it down, brushing his mouth of with a somehow sadistic grin on his face.

„Damn right I do! No man can defeat me in drinking! I ate Ramu ramu no mi, I'm a rum woman!"

„Pft, like a devil fruit will give you some advantage! Bring it on!"

Finding the clearing between the trees, two of the contestants were led in the middle while the other crewmembers from respective crews cheered on the both sides. Stars, without a trace of the moonlight shone upon the lush grass, with the palms and other trees all around making a dark conture on the blue sky. Weather was windy and night was warm, so everybody was in high spirits.

Usopp took a place, taking a megaphone, grabbing it with one hand, waving with another.

„Good evening, people! Good evening! Tonight host is nobody but great, powerful, invincible Sniper God Usopp-sama! We shall go over the rules now!"

„We are pirates! What the hell are rules for?!" Far Horizon yelled.

„Shiver me timbers, Horizon! Even in the bucaneers' fight, there's bound to be some rules!" Rose snapped, grabbing his hand.

„Little girl is right! Now, I'll go over the rules! Rule one – all kinds of brews are allowed! Rule two – one who falls down first is a loser! Rule three – Help from the others is forbidden! One who loses will stand on his hands until the blood gets in his head! One who wins will be freed form all the responsibilities regarding the campfire for whole week!"

„O-oi, Usopp! What kind of a stupid punishment is that?!"

Zoro yelled from the middle of the field.

„Scared you're going to lose, Zoro?"

Usopp prodded him, smirking below his weird, white hat.

„Of course not! Bring it on!"

„Helm, bring the best booze we have!" Rose raised the hand, and Helm quickly rose to his feet, sprinting to the forest, getting back in five minutes with the large, fat barrel of booze with a scent of the rich, red rum.

On the other side, Luffy brought a huge barrel to Zoro, who sliced the top of it open with one cut of his katana.

„You intend to defeat me?" Zoro smirked, grabbing the barrel, raising it up.

„Nobody ever defeated me in drinking, chum."  
>Rum was confident, smashing the top of the barrel with her fist and it popped open.<p>

Zoro grabbed the barrell, starting to drink from it. He raised the barrell in the air as he drank, and after some time he put it down. It was already done in half, and his face blushed with the red color, slowly becoming like the rum which he drank.

„You're not bad, dude. But look. I'm already done."

Rum kicked the barell down, and it was already empty. Few droplets of rum were still dripping from the soaked side of it, and Zoro's eye literally went out in disbelief.

„Whaaat?!"

„Think you can defeat this?!" she smirked, and after it she belched so hard that parrots from the palm trees flew up with a scared screech.

„I will not lose!"

Zoro took the barrell, with the cheers of his crew.

„Zoro, defeat her! You can do it!" Luffy cheered from the side, jumping in place.

„Tsk. That stupid marimo." Sanji said to himself, lighting the cigarette out, puffing the smoke from his mouth.

„Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" everybody cheered on, as Zoro held the barrell, but it was approximately 20 liters of stuff inside. Nobody on the planet, except for the monster, could hold on his feet with this much alcohol.

„I'm... done..." Zoro dropped the empty barrell, which rolled over to Hogy's leg and she smashed it down. He swayed back and forth and his eyes looked pretty much wasted, with the cheeks blushing more than ever on his face which had a dumb expression.

„Man should know how to hold his alcohol." Hogy smirked, and Zoro raised his hand to say something, only to fall face-down on the grass. He was not moving.

„Wooow, an unexpected turn of events! Zoro the swordsman, from the Straw Hat crew, is defeated!"

„Oh my, this is rather unexpected. Are you alright, mr. Bushido?" Robin smiled, walking forwards Zoro who laid fainted in the grass, not budging an inch.

„I think he will not be able to stand on his hands." Nami looked disappointed, holding on her waist with her palms.

„Zoro, are you alright?! Zoro, answer me! " Luffy jumped close to him, shaking him around.

„Oi, kiddo, it's alright! Your swordsman is just dead drunk!" Hogy grabbed Zoro's palm, raising him up and it was obvious that he was still conscious, but he did not knew where he was nor what he's doing.

After the drinking fight, crews settled in the camp. Being so drunk that he was unable to stand on his legs, Zoro was, of course, not able to stand on his palms so he was laid to sleep next to the tree. Everybody was in the merry mood again, feasting, drinking, talking or doing the things which they've usually done. Only two missing were Far Horizon, also known as George, and Black Rose, also known as Mavis.

„_Shiver me timbers, shiver me soul, yo ho ho he ho!_

_There are men who's hearts are black, as black as a coal!_

_And they've sailed their ship across the ocean blue,_

_A blood thirsty captain and a cutthroat crew!"_

Such was Mavis singing as she merrily jumped down the forest, along the Horizon who walked behind, on the lookout for suspicious things around.

„Second verse! _Shiver me timbers, shiver me sides, yo ho ho he ho!_

_There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides!_

_And those bucaneers drowned their sins in rum!_

_The Devil himself would have to call them scum!"_

„Mavis..."

„Scallywag! Don't interrupt me when I sing! Second verse! _Shiver me timbers..."_

„This is important!"

„What's wrong, George?"

„Look in front of yourself."

As she stopped singing, listening to the words of her second in command, she suddenly realized – they've stood in front of the huge, ancient temple in the middle of the forest, hidden by the moss, trees and brushwood.

„G-G-George, what is this?!"

„Exactly that. This temple is unnerving me for some reason. I have a feeling like something inside of the temple wants us out."

Putting her fingers on the forehead, she concentrated her willpower to the temple, trying to discern whether Horizon's feeling was just fear, or something which really was there.

Dread and fear overwhelmed her, and she took a few steps back, with the shocked look in her eye.

„Shiver me timbers! Horizon, let's go back!"

„What's wrong, Mavis?!"

„Something is attacking us! Blimey, it's here!"

They've heard the loud thump, like something humongous dropped behind them and they've realized - something was indeed blocking their path. In the darkness of the night they've seen four hands on the huge body, covered with a white fur which glimmered on the moonlight, and two blood red eyes shining on the gorilla-like face. It led a curdling scream as it thumped it's chest.

„What the hell is this?! Gigantic gorilla?!"  
>Horizon loaded his crossbow, taking a step back.<p>

„It's girallon! Stop, don't fight it!"

„Oh, do you have something else in plan?" Horizon was nervous and sarcastic.

Small as a little child, compared to the huge beast, Black Rose stepped up, with her head raised high. Confused, beast stopped screaming, looking at her with confusion.

She let a wave of energy from her body, and all around her little forest animals fell down from the trees. Huge beast suddenly grew scared, wimping like a hurt animal, and eyes which were gleaming red suddenly turned usually monkey-like.

„Somebody forced you to do this, did he, boy?" Mavis went closer to the beast, putting her little palm on his huge leg, and beast lowered it's head, letting a few monkey noises, with the deep, strong voice.

„There, there. Tell me what the bad men did to you, will you?"

Girallon sat down on it's butt, and he looked at her, with the tear rolling down the harsh, gorilla face. He started snarling and heaving, producing noises but it was obvious that he was communicating with the girl.

„George, he told me everything. Inside of this temple there is a group of bad men, who've taken control over whole island for something which this guy here does not know anything about. Their leader uses some strange power – gorilla said he saw him in front,and suddenly everything blacked out. We should go back to the rest of our friends and tell them the news. By the way, his name is Gurgurglur."

„Gurgurglur? Wow. Is it the name or how he's speaking?"

Gurgurglur snarled, thumping his chest.

„Gurgur, stop! Horizon is _baka. _But he means well."

Beast let them pass, waving with his huge, white furred hand.

„Bye, Gur! We'll see each other again!"

„Gur guuur glaarrh!"

Franky was just adjusting something on Sunny as he heard the voices coming from the forest. Being alone on the ship, he took up to the deck, only to see that somebody indeed was coming. Putting his goggles down, he stared at the distance.

„Oi, who's there?"

But no voice was answering to him. Shrugging his huge shoulders, he went back to the lower deck, only to hear the voices again. They sounded like somebody was fighting over something in the forest, but it was undiscernible.

„Luffy, is that you?" He said as he climbed the upper deck again.

„Shadup, fool! They will hear us!"

Suddenly one of the voices became clear.

„I've already heard you, so you might as well tell me why you're here!" Franky yelled from the deck, making a megaphone from his hands.

„You're slow, cyborg."

Franky felt the blade on his throat, and he saw the hand in the black glove around his chest. In front of himself he saw a man all in black, with the face hidden in cloak, and hands which looked like paws of the beast.

„Teehehehe! Give us all of your belongings!"

„I'm sorry, guys, but you don't know who you're dealing with!"

Franky grabbed the dude from his back, throwing him fast on the other one and as they've hit each other, he slammed his hands next to each other, producing a tin, metal tube.

„Coup de vent!" he yelled, and strong blast of the wind hit them, sending them flying to the forest.

„What a strange bunch of guys." Franky said, turning his head around with the worried look on his face, and then he went down to continue with his work.

* * *

><p><em>Black Rose and Horizon have found the strange cave while wandering around the forest.<em>

_What is the cave, and what secrets does it hold? _

_**Next Chapter: Feed the fish!**  
><em>


	6. Light on the Horizon

**Light on the Horizon!**

**"Sorry, mateys! Mavis speaking! Name of this chapter was changed due to the new ideas which came while I was writing!"**

„And then, I saw a huuuuge gorilla and he went wroaaar! Blimey, he was huge! But I've managed t'get some information from him."

Everybody formed circle around Rose and Horizon which sat in the middle, with faces lit by the huge campfire next to the place where they were. Night was late and it was almost morning, so most of them awoke 'cause of their yelling.

„Hmm, that is definitively curious. And you say this temple is in the middle of a forest?" Nami asked, yawning, brushing her eyes which still looked sleepy.

„Yeah. We do not know what lays inside but according to that gorilla, it's a group of bad people with leader who possesses a strange power. I do not know what that power it, but I recon it's a Devil's fruit."

Far Horizon explained, clutching his top-hat in his lap, still being shaken by whole ordeal.

„I'm curious about that ruin. Can you show me where it is?" Robin asked.

„I would rather..." Horizon started. „Yeah, we can!" Rose stopped him in half of the sentence.

Luffy drifted away to the sleep soon as he woke up, so he was sleeping again, laying on the ground, with drooling mouth.

„I will go with you to, Robin-chan. I can't place you in danger." Sanji stood up.

„Ahoy, bucaneer, be sure that I can protect her just as fine!" Mavis took a defensive stance.

„Sure, sure! I do not mean to look down on you, little lady. I just can't let Robin-chan into unknown without being there."

„Then I'm just going to lay here... and protect this camp..." Zoro yawned, leaning his back to the tree, still having a horrible headache from yesterday's drinking.

„I want to go too. If there are some animals, I can talk with them and see what bothers them." Chopper hopped on his little legs.

„Well, off we go then, mateys! Hogy, Erza, watch over the old man and the rest of a camp."

„Hnh... what?" Hogy was blisfully sleeping with Erza clutched in her chest who was oblivious on just how embarassing this would be if she was awake.

„Never mind. Let's go!"

Chopper, Robin, Sanji, Mavis and George left the camp by the first lights of the pale dawn, which greeted them with glimmer of silver on the dew which hanged to the grass and palm leaves all around them. Way which they picked was obviously used before, a long time ago, cause now vines were hanging all over it, and tree branches blocked the way, making it hard to pass, along with a moisty, damp air which constantly grew warmer and warmer.

„Man, this is horrible!"

„Stop your yammering, scallywag! We have to do this!" Rose moved branches with her little arms.

„But I've never seen plants like those. I wonder how many unknown plants are there in a New World." Chopper was curious.

Robin used her Devil's Fruit power to break the branches which were in the way, but it could only go so far, and the way wasn't a lot easier to pass through.

„How far is that temple, little lady?" Sanji asked Mavis. Two hours have passed of walking through the forest and they were obviously lost. Forest was different than in the night so everybody was exhausted, thirsty and tired. Chopper was unable to walk due to his heat weakness, so Sanji carried him on the back. Mavis was hanging around Horizon's shoulders, with an exhausted look on her face.

„Eeh... I'm not sure anymore..."

„She means that she's lost."

„I'm not, scallywag!" she grew aggitated, giving him a bonk on the head.

„Anyway, we have to change something. I will go up in the air to inspect the island. Wait for me."

Sanji kicked the air and in the few seconds, he was over the treetops, inspecting whole island. He stood like that for a few moments, and then he was back.

„It seems we were walking in circles. We have to take a turn right, through the forest and then we will be on the path which leads directly to the temple, if the overgrown ruin which I've seen was it."

„That is it. Let's go!" Mavis tried to sound energetic, but she was tired.

After a whole hour of trampling through the dense bushes with the spiky leaves, between the rough skinned palm trees, through the dense foliage with a rich scent of dew, surrounded by sound of animals, they've reached the place where trees were not so dense, and the air became a bit easier to breath. Path itself was just an earthen line which went, waving, through the forest but at least here the sky was cleanly visible. Road went forward, disappearing when it took a turn left.

„So, this is the road which you saw earlier?" Robin asked, adjusting a strap of her backpack, hiding her face with large, white bonnet.

„Yes, Robin-chan! Ain't I awesome?"

„You're definitively useful." Robin smiled.

„Robin-chan is the best!"

Road went forward, on and on, after a while finally finding the huge temple. As the road hit the large clearing, it was obvious that it was a main entrance and the side which Mavis and George saw was on the otherside. Because, here the temple wasn't overgrown – at all. All around it dirt was clean, and the way which lead to it was made of large, moss covered cobblestone. The temple itself was a step pyramid, with two huge columns with tribal faces on the each side of a big, closed stone door. The stone which made the pyramid was, obviously, covered with moss and from place to place, palm trees reached the sides, making big shades on the surface.

„Shiver me timbers! It looks grand from this side!" Mavis' eye widened in amazement.

„Whatever we find inside, be prepared for the battle." Sanji was careful.

„I've seen carvings like this." Robin walked to the huge door, inspecting the curious writing on the side of the door. She went with her fingers over it, while rest of the group eagerly waited for her answer.

„So, what do you think?" Mavis wasn't tired anymore, as she went closer.

„It's old language, same which is used on the Poneglyphs... but this isn't a poneglyph. It says: To open the door, be ready to take the mantle of this world off."

„What?! It says we should get naked?!" Mavis blushed, moving a strap of her dress down.

Sanji's face became perverted and he danced in the place.

„Wait! It's not that simple." Robin stood, grabbing her shoulder, looking her in the eye, telling her without voice that there's a pervert behind her. Mavis got the message.

„Well, what's the catch?" Horizon and Chopper asked at the same time.

Robin inspected the rest of the text.

„It also says that men and women shouldn't do it at the same time." Robin lied.

„Ah... alright. I will wait by the side. You too, pervert!" Sanji hypocriticaly yelled, pulling the Horizon who already went aside.

Chopper merilly followed them.

„Thank you for doing this, Robin-san." Mavis looked behind herself, to check whether they're peeping.

„He's not bad. He can be a real gentleman sometimes. You just have to get used to his antics." Robin smiled, taking her dress off, being stark-naked in front of the door. Rose blushed, so much that her pupil became dizzy.

„Oh, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

„N-Nothing! You're just having a wonderful body, that's all. I wish I could."

Rose took her dress off too, standing in front of her, with her tiny body. She looked almost defenseless. Her eyepatch gone, it was visible that her eye was gone. Where it was supposed to be only eyelid was now, closed. It looked somehow empty.

„I think your body looks nice in it's own way." Robin smiled.

„Saying that won't make me happy, y'scallywag!"

„I know somebody who would say just the same thing! I wanted to ask, Rose, what happened with your eye?"

„You seem kind so I don't think it would be bad to tell you... It was Horizon."

„Horizon?! That guy with you?"

„Yeah... but I don't feel comfortable with sharing just why has it happened. All I will say is that it wasn't his fault. Let's go inside, Robin-san."

They've taken their clothes, and got themselves inside the temple, because the door opened. Once inside, they've taken their clothes on and doors've shut with a loud slam.

* * *

><p><em>Finding the temple, group went inside, just to find out that things are a bit more complicated than they look like.<em>

**_Next chapter: Creepy crawlies!_**


	7. Creepy crawlies

**Creepy crawlies!**

_Finding the strange temple, group heads on inside. What is it they hope to find?_

_P.S. Luffy still sleeps._

Rest of the group got inside, already covering themselves with their clothes as they went inside, taking them on themselves as two girls turned around, waiting for them to be done. As they've turned around, inspecting the large hall in front of themselves, they've realized that it's longer than they expected. All the way to the distance, cobblestone covered with moss and walls covered with strange runes stretched, and the light of a sun was passing through the crack on the ceiling somewhere halfway.

„So, this is the entrance to the temple. Wait, bucaneers. I will inspect the front."

„Wait, Mavis-chan! It might be dangerous! Let me."

Robin grabbed her shoulders, and closing eyes she used power to sprout head on the end of the hall, inspecting the way which swayed right, in the distance.

„It looks... Aah!" Robin screamed, and as she opened her eyes suddenly a gash appeared on her face.

„Robin-chan, what's wrong?!" Sanji yelled.

„There's a creature there!"

„I will not forgive anybody who's hurt my Robin-chan!"

„Wait, Sanji!" Both Mavis and Robin yelled at the same time, and as they did they giggled.

„What's wrong, girls?" Horizon asked, leaning on the wall with a bored look on his face.

„That animal looked hurt and I've felt that something isn't right. We shouldn't just attack it."

Robin explained.

„I like your way of thinking, matey. You all should learn from her, scallywags." Rose exclaimed, standing beside her.

„Eeh, Mavis, if anybody here tries to hurt you I will not let them walk on, best remember that." Horizon looked dead serious.

Mavis looked down a bit, like she remembered something, and then she raised her head up.

„I know. All I want is that y'all refrain yourself from needless violence. It'll be better if we're diplomatic. Even tho we're pirates."

„What kind of creature was that?" Sanji asked.

„It was a huge spider."

„S-spider?!" Rose looked horrified.

„Yeah."

„I hate those things!"

„Let me converse with it." Chopper finally said.

„Oh, Chopper. It would be for the best."

Somehow scared, but pounding his courage up, Chopper followed a corridor with his tiny steps, reaching the end of it. He grabbed the corner, carefully peeping around, inspecting the place where the hallway turned right. There, in the light of the old looking torches, huge spider was visible. His black body was glossy, with a set of six long legs. Head, which was tiny compared with the huge, red spoted torso, had a pair of vicious fangs and glimmering, black eyes.

„Waaah! Scary!" Chopper said, finding out that courage to step up was even greater than he thought.

Realising his presence, spider started crawling to where he was.

„This is it! He's going to eat me!" Chopper yelled, and suddenly spider stopped. Chopper felt some kind of sadness coming from him, almost as tho he was trying to fight something inside of himself.

„I... run! Run, whoever you are! I... I can't control myself!" spider told him in the language of animals.

„Wait, what happened to you?!"

„He.. he overtook us! He took the island for himself and... he wants to... Aah, I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry! Just run!"

„No, I want to help you! Please, can you tell me?!"

But spider wasn't listening any longer. His eyes became shining red and he jumped on Chopper. Chopper thought he was going to die out of fear, but he found the courage inside of himself and turned himself into one of his other forms.

„Horn... point...!" Chopper yelled, turning into his muscular form, with a huge horns. He took the spider by belly, throwing him in the distance.

„Stop fighting! Please! I don't want to hurt you!" Chopper yelled, with the sad look on his eyes.

„I exist.. to kill..." Spider murmured, getting closer to him.

„No! Stop! Please!"

Spider wasn't listening. He hit him in the face with a sticky ball of web, and Chopper was temporarily blinded. As he struggled to take the web off, spider grabbed him and started covering all of his body in a thin layer of web. Chopper felt as spider twisted and turned him in his long legs, but could not move. He thought he would die, but suddenly he heard somebodies angry voice.

„Leave him alone, you bastard! Escalope!"

Sanji appeared, and seeing how spider was not inteding to leave him alone, he jumped high in the air, hitting the spider right between the eyes. Horrible crack was heard, and spider went limp, dropping Chopper. Everybody went closer to him, and as they've moved the web Chopper coughed and then started crying in pain.

„What happened, matey? What did he said?"

„He's not in control of himself! Somebody else is controlling animals here! Don't hurt them anymore, Sanji, I beg you!"

„I haven't kicked him hard enough to kill him. This guy is going to be alright."

After a few moments, spider got up on his legs. He hissed and snarled, and nobody could understand it – except Chopper and Rose.

„Chopper, Rose, what does he say?" Horizon asked.

„Who will speak, matey? You or me?"

„I will. I've spoken with him before. He is thankful to you, Sanji. Obviously, your kick broken whatever held him. He said that the leader of forest animals resides inside of this temple, and that he anxiously awaits for you all."

„He knows us?" Robin was curious.

Spider hissed and snarled again.

„He says leader knows some of you. Girl with a blond hair and a wimpy kid with a top hat."

„Oi!"

„It's Gurgurglur! He is their leader! Let's go, bucaneers!"

* * *

><p><em>Finding the cave, group heads on to talk with leader of animals, Gurglurglur.<em>

**_Next chapter: Shadow of Flying Dutchman_**


	8. Shiver me timbers

**Shiver me timbers!**

Diary of Black Rose, 1. Of October, year 1685.

_We've reached the temple, and inside there was just a darkness. Blimey, I've thought we're going to be stuck inside of that place for our whole lives. But news have reached us, about Gurgurglur, who is obviously leader of island animals. I'm glad that I've saved him. _

_Met many wonderful people in this few days. There's one fair lass, goes by the name Robin. I like the gal. Other members of her crew are, respectfully, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Franky, Nami, Chopper (He's too adorable!), Sanji and Brook._

* * *

><p>Long halls were winding, going here and there inside of the temple, and if there wasn't for that spider, group would probably already be lost among those forsaken halls. Deeper they went, deeper the darkness was and soon, only light which was visible was that of the torches, creating shining circles, only barely showing the way where they were supposed to go. Sound of many animals was heard in the darkness – hisses and growls which were menacing, and as they went deeper the smell became more intense, like a wet fur and something different, so nobody wanted to guess what the smell was.<p>

Suddenly, they've reached the part where the hall suddenly became wider, and breath of fresh air greeted them, touching their faces with a kind gust. Further they walked, somehow this hall became more and more visible, until it was obvious that something was indeed illuminating their way, making the walls glow in the faint, pale blue color.

In the end, they've reached the place where the hall stopped, showing the huge room. It was obviously a throne room, judging by the big, stone chair in the middle of it. Behind the chair there was a thick, stone pillar carved by intrigate designs, and around there were many animals, mostly sitting and talking (in the way of animals), or walking. Thing which got their attention, tho, was a large, shining globe which emanated the blue light, shining atop of it all.

„Gurglur!" Rose yelled, waving her arms, and four armed monster which sat atop of the throne jumped down, heaving and screeching in the monkey way, but obviously looking very happy to see her.

„Erm, what did he said, cap'n?" Horizon asked, pretty much confused.

„He just said hi."

„That's a pretty impressive ruin." Robin commented, looking around.

„Ain't it, Robin-chwan? I agree! But you're more impressive!" Sanji jumped around Robin.

Rose came closer to the creature, and it sat in front of her. It called the others with the wave of its white, furry hands and they all came closer, looking at other creatures around with awareness. All creatures eyed them with suspicion.

„Greetings, travelers from the far out lands." Suddenly, Gurglur said.

„EEEEH, IT CAN SPEAK COMMON?!" Everybody yelled at the same time.

„I'm sorry! I'm not used to talking with small humans. I thought you were bandits and grave robbers at first, but since that girl is trustworthy, I shall say that her friends can't be that bad."

Gurglur scratched his head, being a bit embarassed.

„Why have you attacked as first time, gorilla?" Horizon asked.

„BLIMEY! George, have some respect! He is their king!" Rose shivered, looking at other animals which suddenly turned their attention towards George with angry look at their eyes.

„Well, he is gorilla!"

„It's alright, it's alright! I've taken no offense! Rarely small humans understand our ways. As for your question, One who Wears the Hat, I shall just say that this is the reason why I've called you all here."

Horizon instinctively put his hand on the hat, to check if it's still there.

All of them sitting around the throne, they've looked at Gurglur, waiting for him to start speaking.

„My apologizes for unhospitality first. My name is Gank Dimple III. I became a king of these animals ten years ago,after the great war with small humans. Our former Queen, Gilderel, sacrificed herself to protect this island and everything on it. But recently, her spirit became restless, and we've realized that something will go wrong."

„Your queen has a very strange name. Why is that?" Sanji asked.

„Our queen wasn't of this world. She was one of the Fair, race which inhabited only one island in whole world, destroyed long ago in the past. You can see her body over there."

Looking up, they've realized that the glowing light wasn't actually orb of shining light, but a crystal star. There, in the star, was a naked woman, most beautiful person which they've ever seen. Her skin, fair as a pale silver morning, was without any flaws, and her eyes, altough closed, had a beautiful, long eyelashes, with a long, white hair which enveloped her body.

Rose looked at her, and suddenly she took a step back, with her eyes spread wide in shock.

„Shiver me timbers... this can't be right. This ain't true."

„What's wrong, Rose?" Horizon asked her.

„This woman... she... she's my mother."

* * *

><p><em>One piece of Rose's history shines light upon the mysterious island. Faced by the truth, crew decides to go back.<em>

_But, something already happened when they were gone._

**_Next chapter: Plunder the riches, you filthy landlubber!_**


	9. Plunder the riches

**Plunder the riches, you filthy landlubber!**

„She is WHAT?!"

All of the others screamed in unison, faces white in shock, combined with amazement.

„That woman over there is my mother. My mum. Ka-chan. Blimey, I didn't knew she's still alive!"

„Are you implying that Queen of our island, immortal Fairy trapped in crystal shell, is actually your mother, little girl?"

Gank said, after which he started laughing in a loud, monkeylike, incontrollable laughter.

„I'm serious! Tho I knew her only by pictures which my step-mother had. She told me my mother died when I was three years old. What is this?!"

Mavis recoiled, with shocked, angry and confused look on her face.

Gank made a shocked face, with a look in his eyes which was now somehow distant and shocked. He jumped up on his legs and started yelling.

„You're saying she's your mother, but how can I believe it? How can I know you all are in the end, not just some band of robbers? You, little one, might have saved my lfie but you're fooling yourself if you're thinking I'll let you lay a single finger on our queen!"

„Please, good king, calm down! My gi- I mean my friend means well!"

Horizon bowed down, his head almost touching the ground, clutching his top-hat on his chest.

Chopper was a bit confused by all this, and he stepped up, between Horizon and Gank.

„We are not those who have taken control of the forest animals. Please, let us help you."

Looking at the little reindeer, Gank calmed down, and sat down, calling everybody to sit around him, in the circle. Air around them went colder because the night was falling, and he took one of the torches, assembling some dead wood, making a firepit. When they got warm, he started to talk.

„If you people are honest about helping me and my people, then hear the story of this island. There is more to it than meets the eye, and this old monkey enjoys the tales."

„Erm, you're gorilla." Horizon pointed.

„Shiver me timbers, George!"

Scratching his forehead with one hand, and preparing his pipe and tobacco with other two, Gurglur took a single breath of smoke, watching it dissapearing with the rest of the smoke when he puffed it out.

„Long, long time ago, this island had a name."

„You don't say."

„Kh-Khm. Long, long ago, this island had a name. It was called Feya, Island of Fairies. There, in the middle of the island, stood a grand city made in the trees, with a temple in the center. People who lived then were immortal, with a grace which rivaled the most graceful, and wisdom which rivaled most wise. Their queen, Galeniel, was the fairest of them all. Her hair was all silver, like a moonlight resting on the spiderwebs, her lips red as a vintage vine, with eyes like glittering jades on the white snow. And for years, centures, Galeniel ruled here."

„So beautiful..." Mavis had her palms on her face, with eye sparkling like a crystal.

„You can't even imagine, little girl. One night, a pirate with his cutthroat crew landed on the island. Plunderers, as they were, they paid no heed about the magic of the island. They pillaged, destroyed and corrupted until the queen herself had to be called. Guards were too weak against such a foe. Seeing the immortal goddess, which Queen was, pirate captain, man who knew only plunder, killing and drinking, felt something which changed him. His heart aflutter, he offered himself to her mercy, struck by grief and remorse."

„You have very rich vocabulary for a gorrila." Horizon remarked again.

„George, you're so going to dance the hempen jig when we get back!"

Mavis was already annoyed.

„She must have been a beautiful lady!" Sanji's face harbored a dirty expression.

„That was not all there was to her. Our queen had a heart of gold, and pirate's crimes were forgiven. Instead of sailing away, pirate and his crew became guardians, forever by her side. That was, until the fateful day when they first came."

„Who is they?" Robin asked.

„They called themselves Poachers. Faces hidden with cloaks, hands like wolf claws. Their leader, Gray Wolf, is rumored to be a werewolf, Zoan type user who ate two fruits, other one being even more mysterious. Over one night, all of the immortal, fair folk who lived on Feya just... disappeared. Some of them fled, some of them died. Pirate crew which defended island gave them a good battle, and it continued for three days and three nights until crew, itself, was also no more. In the end, all that was left were forest animals, and that is what Poachers wanted. They were seeking animals to take control of their minds, to create an army which could rival even Kaido's. Of course, Queen could not let that be. She sacrificed herself, using strongest magic known to men to encase herself inside of the crystal star. Thus, she made a defensive barrier around the island. But, with all of her people dead, island was abandoned. Buildings went into disrepair and in the end, all that was left was this temple, and her body. We are still guarding it. If Poachers are here, as you say and as we realized, then it means that Galeniel's magic is fading. I do not know the reason why."

„So, you're the leader of animals which lived here?"

Horizon asked.

„As I said, I've seen the terror which they've made. They intend to create army of animals to conquer the New World with power greater than Kaido's."

„But if she's my mother, and if she was immortal guardian, that means I'm actually a fairy?!"

Mavis looked shocked, but happy at the same time.

„As I said, there is no proof to that. I've never seen you before, in my whole life."

„You've probably mistaken her for somebody else." Horizon said.

„No... that is her. Master Gank, your efforts to defend Queen and her efforts to defend this island will not go to waste. We will help you." Mavis proclaimed.

„O-Oi! Those guys are too strong!" Horizon yelled.

„Calm yer tits, matey. You forget that bucanner there has one of the strongest crews on the sea. Combined with ours, those animal killing landlubbers don't stand a chance."

Mavis said, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

„My parrot scouts have sent me a word just now. One of thems, a cyborg, saw two Poachers near the ship. You all should move fast."

„I can't stand hearing about innocent animals getting hurt. This is now our fight too." Chopper took a braveful stance.

They've walked a good mile, and the sun between trees turned into the darker shade of orange and grey. Palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the earthen path which led them bacjk suddenly became very silent. No animals,nor other people, nobody and nothing could have been heard any longer.

„Careful, guys. I don't like this. Something happened."

Horizon stopped them.

„I'm sorry, but what can you do to help us?" Sanji asked, suddenly nervous while thinking that something might have happened to his Nami, I mean his crew.

„This matey here is an excellent scout, blonde bucaneer. He is not only good with crossbow, he can also sneak very well. Eating spyglass spyglass Devil's Fruit, he's a spyglass man. Eyes of his can see up to three kilometers in the distance, amongst the other things."

„Ooooh! Can they see through the clothes?"

„No... they can't see through the clothes..." Horizon was a bit disgusted.

Sneaking through the bramble, thick bushes, young palm trees and tall grass, Horizon went closer. His power allowed him to see the warmth of other living creatures around and suddenly, his heart went wild in terror.

There, all around the camp, bodies of people were laying around, living but knocked out of plunder. Unthinking, Horizon jumped up and ran closer, stumbling over the dead branches and leaves. Nami, Brook, Hogy, Erza and Father laid around the camp, badly wounded. On their bodies, numerous bite marks and claw cuts were visible. Brook's face was sliced in half, and he clutched to his cone, laying next to Erza with her face down on the ground."

„Hogy! Father! Erza!" Horizon screamed. Erza stood up, leaning on her sword to help herself.

„George... get the Captain... Luffy... Zoro... Franky... taken... Nobody can stop them!" Erza's eyes were filled with terror which he never saw before.

„Taken? Are you raty? Luffy alone is a monster!"

„He was defeaten! Zoro and Franky too! That guy took all of us single handed. Uuuungh, I... I can't..."

Losing her energy, Erza fainted, again.

„What do you mean, taken down? Luffy? Don't screw around!"

Sanji yelled, grabbing Horizon by collar. Horizon grew angry, grabing his hand, pulling it down.

„You think I would joke about this?! My crew, also, is in question! Hogy, Father, Erza, all barely alive! YOU THINK I'M JOKING?!"

„Calm down, calm down, stop it! Infighting will not help us!"

Mavis stood between them.

„But, Mavis-chan, we need some plan if we are to find Luffy and the rest."

Robin pressed her bonnet, and her palms were sweaty.

„I'm a doctor, I can heal our friends. They know where Luffy, Zoro and Franky were taken."

Chopper said.

From the shadows, cloaked figure watched the group. Few moments after, it disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Waking the remainder of crews up, group learns about place where Luffy and Zoro were taken. Together, they launch a rescue mission.<em>

**_Next chapter: Under the ship deck!_**


End file.
